


Страж Выручай-комнаты

by Doriana_Grey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, POV Hooch
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 16:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doriana_Grey/pseuds/Doriana_Grey
Summary: Просто наблюдать и молчать бывает очень непросто.





	Страж Выручай-комнаты

Я лежу с коробкой конфет и книгой в постели, что, по моему разумению, является для страдающей бессонницей дамы одним из достойнейших способов скоротать ночь, когда вновь случается это. Пол, стены и даже потолок мелко трясутся, чайник дребезжит на плитке, шторы качаются….

Тут и ежу стало бы понятно, что мы перемещаемся. Быстро кинуть конфету в рот и одним взмахом палочки заправить постель – это быстро, а вот переодеться опять не успею. Иногда я просто ненавижу свою работу.

И снова на мне ночная сорочка в мелкий цветочек. Когда я наконец привыкну носить пижаму?

Комната вздрагивает и останавливается. Я уже напротив двери, она открывается, и я высовываю нос наружу. У стены стоит Гарри Поттер и судорожно пытается накрыть кого-то мантией-невидимкой. Судя по ножкам, которые я обычно вижу на метле во время тренировок и игр гриффиндорской сборной, привязанности Поттера ни для кого не будут сюрпризом. Но вот сейчас эти самые ножки никак не помешаются под мантией.

Со стороны лестницы слышатся тяжелые шаги и шелест мантии. Чего и следовало ожидать – мальчик опять мучается бессонницей, но вместо того, чтобы пить, есть или читать, он снова вышел на охоту.

Гарри бросает отчаянный взгляд в мою сторону. Кивком приглашаю его внутрь. Дважды повторять не приходится – оба проскальзывают в комнату. А я выхожу и прикрываю дверь. Как же холодно стоять в коридоре босиком и в одной рубашке! Шевелю пальцами ног и внимательно их разглядываю, чтобы убедиться – да, я снова забыла надеть тапочки.

У моих босых ног останавливаются черные лакированные туфли.

Я поднимаю глаза.

– Роланда,– устало произносит Снейп. – Нарушители у вас?

Хочется ответить «А как ты думаешь?», но это будет нечестно. Удар ниже пояса.

Поэтому я молчу.

– Поттер, небось? – вкрадчиво спрашивает он. – Ну Роланда, ну дорогая, отдайте!

Я молчу. Я много что могу сказать. Точнее, будем честными, не могу. Остается молчать и рассматривать пуговицы на его жилете. Выше я всё равно не задирая головы ничего не увижу.

Вырос мальчик.

– Хоть глазом подмигните, что это он,– не теряет надежды Северус. – Это же несложно!

Я молчу. Почти как каменное изваяние, неподкупный холодный страж…

– Миленькая сорочка! – с сарказмом прерывает мои размышления Снейп, резко разворачивается, больно пройдясь краем плаща по моим голым коленкам, и уходит.

Я чувствую, что страж уже не просто холодный, а окоченевший.

Нет, иногда я в самом деле ненавижу свою работу.

Тихонько открываю дверь и ныряю в тепло комнаты.

Принято думать, что я преподаю в Хогвартсе полеты и слежу за проведением матчей. Это и так, и не так. Это скорее моя подработка.

  
***

  
Совсем еще юной тоненькой девочкой я возвращаюсь в стены Хогвартса. Отсюда два месяца назад мне пришли мои довольно неплохие ТРИТОНы, сюда я надеялась вернуться в роли преподавателя.

Директор Армандо Диппет задумчиво изучает мою физиономию, словно видит впервые, и предлагает прогуляться по школе. Это самая странная прогулка в моей жизни: мы разглядываем разные портреты, заходим в теплицы, спускаемся в подземелья и выходим к квиддичному полю.

Лестницы, как всегда в Хогвартсе, поворачивают, куда им вздумается, двери хлопают, портреты ворчат и жалуются. Я чувствую себя дома, и горечь от осознания того, что в месте мне откажут, переполняет меня, когда мы возвращаемся к директорскому кабинету.

– Ситуация такая, мисс, – Диппет чешет переносицу, что, как известно всем школьникам, знак не очень хороший. – Сейчас в Хогвартсе для вас места нет, мы уже нашли и зельевара, и герболога. Но что вы скажете о квиддиче?

Я краснею до корней волос, что очень заметно из-за моей короткой стрижки. Квиддич я не любила и не понимала все годы учебы, и, конечно же, директору это известно.

– Пока ничего не отвечайте, мисс,– мягко говорит Диппет, особый нажим делая на «мисс». – Съездите куда-нибудь, выйдите замуж, а годика через два-три возвращайтесь. Для вас будет особая работа и должность преподавателя полетов.

Я пропускаю мимо ушей про «особую работу» и задаю вопрос, который вертится у меня на языке:

– А куда же тогда мужа?

– Вот над этим и подумайте, – с видимым облегчением улыбается директор. – А работа вас подождет.

Я возвращаюсь снова не через год, два или три. Пять лет проходит с того разговора с Диппетом. Я больше не боюсь метел, потому что в Бразилии умудрилась записаться в самую непопулярную и унылую команду континента, но зато падала столько раз, что теперь хватит на всю жизнь.

Я дважды выходила замуж, и оба раза неудачно. Точнее было бы сказать, что мои супруги неудачно женились, потому что мне до самого разрыва казалось, что я абсолютно счастлива и встретила свою половинку. Оба раза.

И вот теперь я снова стою перед директором Диппетом, и он уже не чешет переносицу, а просто протягивает мне пергамент с контрактом.

– Фамилию впишите сами,– только и говорит он. – Сейчас я вас познакомлю с вашей особой работой.

  
***

  
Я захожу обратно в комнату тихонько, словно мышка, но это и не важно. Комната всё равно не позволит мне нарушить уединение своих гостей.

Если бы я только знала, какую особую работу навязал мне Диппет! Впрочем, я всё равно бы согласилась, что уж говорить.

Как оказалось, он не просто так водил меня по коридорам Хогвартса. С другой стороны, проще смириться с тем, что директора Хогвартса ничего не делают случайно или просто так, и расслабиться наконец.

Диппет давно искал стража для Выручай-комнаты и нашел его в моем лице. Мне комната открылась. И теперь я живу тут, вдыхаю в неё жизнь и против своей воли оказываюсь в самой гуще чужих судеб.

Я встаю в тапочки, услужливо спланировавшие прямо мне под ноги, и надеваю халат. Парочка на диване сидит, тесно прижавшись друг к другу и сцепив ладошки. Пока еще не целуются, но долго ли до этого?..

Я вздыхаю и иду ставить чайник. Комната уже преобразовала мое одеяло в мягкий плед, а крошки от рассыпавшихся конфет в уютные диванные подушечки, но чай она заваривает ужасный, а детей надо напоить горячим.

Они меня не замечают, и это хорошо. Значит, можно приготовить чай, поставить его на столик и забраться с ногами в кресло. Может, даже подремать. Теперь, после холода коридора снова попав в теплую комнату, я чувствую сонливость, пришедшую на смену бессоннице. Наверное, это самый лучший способ бороться с ней, но блуждать по холоду в сорочке каждую ночь мне всё равно не хочется.

Я наливаю чай и подхожу поближе к юным нарушителям.

– Я тебя люблю, – шепчет Джинни и зажмуривается.

Скорее всего, она говорит это в первый раз. Комната любит собирать такие вот первые разы.

– Я тебя тоже,– шепчет в ответ Гарри.

Как можно тише ставлю чашки и отхожу. Первый их робкий поцелуй я вижу уже издалека. И второй, уже не такой робкий.

– Мы всегда будем вместе? – снова Джинни.

Я хочу заткнуть уши. Это всё уже было, было много раз. Против своей воли поворачиваюсь, чтобы увидеть изящную рыженькую девушку, почти полностью скрывающую своими волосами лицо Гарри.

Почти вот так же сидели и те, другие.

  
***

  
– Мы всегда будем вместе? – шепчет изящная рыжеволосая девушка.

– Если ты только не захочешь иначе, – неуклюже отвечает её собеседник.

Я зажмуриваюсь и качаю головой. «Да!», на этот вопрос только один правильный ответ – «Да!»

Завариваю чай.

– Ты ведь всё равно откажешь Поттеру? Не будешь с ним гулять? – продолжает пытать мальчик.

Сую ему чашку почти под руку. Пей, горе, кто же говорит о соперниках наедине с девушкой?

Кажется, Лили Эванс согласна с моим невысказанным возмущением. Она отодвигает чашку и обвивает Северуса за шею.

– Помолчи, хорошо? – тихо говорит она и целует его в губы.

Где-то совсем рядом за стеной мерцает глазами серая кошка. Макгонагалл патрулирует школу. А в комнате тепло, в чае плавает кружок лимона, и Лили жарко шепчет: «Ты ведь не будешь с этими… где Мальсибер?»

Я злюсь на этих детей, потому что хочу спать, а они никак не разберутся в своих детских делах и пуговицах.

– Ты правда этого хочешь? – шепчет Северус.

Я не знаю, плакать мне или смеяться. Кажется, любая нормальная девушка уже сбежала бы от такого неуверенного возлюбленного, но Эванс лишь робко кивает, заливаясь румянцем.

Уже давно пора отвернуться, а лучше выйти в коридор и стеречь их там, но сидеть в кресле так тепло, а дети такие забавные.

– Говорят, дети в браке могут оказаться похожими на первого мужчину,– непонятно зачем говорит Северус, неловкими пальцами расстегивая брюки. – Представляешь, ты вдруг ни с того ни с сего выходишь замуж не за меня, дети мужа, а похожи на меня?

Зажимаю себе рот, чтобы ничего не сорвалось с языка. Какой еще способ отпугнуть девушку придумаете, мистер Снейп?!

Но Эванс непробиваема.

– В таком случае я предпочла бы, чтобы ребенок походил на мужа, но был твой, – шепчет она Северусу и целует, а потом еще, еще.

Я не выдерживаю этой стыдливой и в то же время вызывающей сцены и наконец отворачиваюсь.

– Что же ты наделала, Лили Эванс, – шепчу я в спинку кресла. – Как же ты не почувствовала эту комнату, она же исполнит всё как велено…

Я снова поворачиваюсь, чтобы посмотреть на это небывалое чудо – зарождение жизни, которой предстоит родиться через много лет. Я смотрю на чудо, но вижу только потных возбужденных подростков, неуклюже расстающихся с девственностью.

На моем, надо заметить, диване.

  
***

  
В моем возрасте уже тяжело спать в кресле.

Но дети так и провели ночь обнявшись, и комната лишь сейчас осторожно будит их легким сквозняком. Она снова мелко вибрирует, перебираясь поближе к гриффиндорской башне, чтобы высадить гостей там, где им удобнее.

Гарри просыпается первым, осторожно вытаскивает руку из-под Джинни и пытается разгладить на себе мятую рубашку. Они так и не ушли дальше поцелуев, всю ночь проспав одетые в объятиях друг друга.

Да, отец мальчика не был таким паинькой в школьные годы и, видимо в память о своей юности, рыщет по коридорам, разыскивая влюбленные парочки.

Иногда я думаю, а знает ли он, что Гарри – его сын. Мне кажется, это ясно и без слов. У них так много общего, да и вряд ли Северус не понял, что именно сказала Лили в ту ночь.

Иногда я начинаю в этом сомневаться, но тут же одергиваю себя. Это не мое дело. Мое дело – быть стражем второй Выручай-комнаты.

Я не поверила своим ушам, когда Диппет мне сказал, кем я буду. Однако привыкла, к своему удивлению, довольно быстро. Эта комната совсем не такая как та, о которой знают почти все в школе, и в которой, пожалуй, не была только я. Дверь у этой комнаты совершенно обычная, только найти её практически невозможно – она блуждает по замку как заплутавший путник, и сама решает, перед кем открыться. Исключение – лишь страж, который должен жить в этой блуждающей комнате, являясь не то её пленником, не то сердцем.

Мне нравится думать, что я её сердце, и именно из-за меня комната спасает влюбленные пары, даря им минуты и часы за границами остального мира. Я не знаю, перед кем комната открывалась раньше, перед кем она станет открываться после моей смерти… но сейчас мы спасаем влюбленных.

Это так чудесно. И так глупо.

Я снова одна в комнате, которая вибрирует и трясется, торопясь кому-то помочь. Смотрю на часы. Утро ведь, какие могут быть влюбленные в коридорах? Но комната останавливается и приоткрывает дверь. Мне не остается ничего другого, кроме как выглянуть наружу.

Упершись руками и лбом в стену, прямо рядом с моей дверью стоит Северус Снейп. Один. Дверь не закрывается.

Делать нечего. Я выхожу из комнаты и дергаю его за рукав, предлагая войти.

Мне кажется, сейчас он рявкнет что-то злое или просто проигнорирует меня, но вместо этого он покорно отлипает от стены и первым заходит в дверь.

Ладно, а дальше-то что?

Моя комната не может так много, как та, известная всем Выручай-комната, однако обладает своенравным характером и привязанностями. И дети словно чувствуют это, не рассказывая о своих встречах в её стенах никому. Поэтому вряд ли мы с комнатой когда-то станем настолько же знамениты, как и другие чудеса Хогвартса.

  
***

  
Я оглядываюсь на Северуса и замираю. На моем диване лежит россыпь открыток и писем, которых я там не оставляла. Это моя особая коллекция.

Нет, я напрасно лгу. Коллекция не принадлежит мне, просто за эти годы я так привыкла ко всему в этой комнате, что запросто считаю это своим. Коллекция принадлежит Хогвартсу или, что еще вероятнее, этой комнате. Оттого эта коллекция так дорога для меня.

Коллекция неотправленных писем. У меня не ладится с названиями, поэтому для себя я зову её именно так. Есть здесь письма от людей, которых давно нет на свете, есть те, чьих адресатов я не знаю. Все эти письма были написаны, вымучены своими авторами, а потом порваны в клочки, сожжены, испепелены заклинаниями.

И раз не я оставила эту гору разномастных конвертов и открыток, то совершенно ясно, какие письма окажутся на самом верху – в поле зрения Северуса. Не случайно же он вновь, впервые за много лет, появился здесь.

К счастью, Северус пока не замечает писем, он бродит по моей комнате как потерянный, прикасаясь к стенам, креслу и даже к чайнику.

Нет ничего удивительного в том, что Северус не был тут со школьных лет. Мы не имеем склонности ходить друг к другу в гости, благо все знакомые лица успевают надоесть еще на завтраках, обедах и ужинах в Большом зале. А то, что моя комната перемещается, делает меня лишь еще менее гостеприимной.

Северус отдергивает руку от горячего бока металлического чайника и машинально сует обожженный палец в рот.

– Вы были тут тогда, – не спрашивает, а утверждает, почти обвиняет он.

Хотя прошло столько лет, я хорошо понимаю, о чем он говорит. Киваю, чего уж тут скрывать.

– Когда мы с Лили были...– слова даются ему с трудом, он замолкает, уставившись в одну точку. – Были вместе,– наконец спохватывается и заканчивает он. – Как давно это было...

Он садится на мой диван и рассеянно зарывается руками в мою коллекцию.

– А как ты сегодня попал сюда?– торопливо спрашиваю я, стараясь не смотреть на письма под его пальцами. Я вижу, что он непонимающе смотрит на меня – мол, ты сама впустила,– и поясняю.– Комната открывается перед теми, кого ждет неприятная встреча. Чаще всего с тобой, Северус,– неуклюже пытаюсь пошутить я.

Он не смеется.

– Да, – серьезно говорит он. – Почти все так и обстоит. Меня разыскивает Альбус Дамблдор, но я не хочу встречаться с ним для этого разговора. Очень не хочу. Милая комната,– ласково говорит он и гладит мой диван.

Я вздрагиваю и от непривычных интонаций, и от того, что комнате его нечаянная ласка нравится! Такие моменты всегда против воли заставляют задуматься о природе этого места, а размышлять о таких вещах мне хотелось меньше всего.

Но я все же задумываюсь и теряю контроль над ситуацией, слишком поздно замечая, как Северус, не зная чем занять руки и мысли, берет какое-то письмо и скользит глазами по строчкам.

Я обращаю внимание на это лишь тогда, когда его глаза уже не скользят лениво, когда Северус впивается взглядом в текст и с силой сжимает листок в руках.

– Откуда?.. – он замолкает, словно у него перехватывает горло.

– Это неотправленные письма,– как можно беспечнее пожимаю я плечами.– Причуда комнаты. Просто очень хорошая иллюзия.

Северус тяжело дышит и, кажется, вот-вот упадет в обморок.

На полке призывно мигает бутылочка с успокоительным зельем, стоящая там, где её никогда не было – между банкой с кофе и коробкой с печеньем.

"Заботливая мерзкая тварь",– мысленно ругаю я комнату.

Но злюсь я не на неё, а на себя. Я должна была сама что-то предпринять.

Давно. Лет пятнадцать назад.

– Я... пойду, – хрипит Северус и осторожно кладет письмо на место. Не пытается взять с собой, даже в таком состоянии всё понимает.

Он выходит, а я наливаю себе уже давно остывший, а потому совершенно невкусный чай.

Мне не обязательно брать это письмо в руки. Его, как и несколько других, я знаю наизусть.

  
***

  
Впервые я читала эти письма бессонной осенней ночью. Мне нисколечко не было интересно, почему комната подкидывала такое лекарство от бессонницы вместо зелий или стакана теплого молока.

И даже напротив – я окончательно расхотела спать, но оставить чтение не могла ни за что на свете.

Это была тайна, даже тайны, бесчисленные и ужасные.

Здесь были письма Геллерта Гриндевальда нашему директору Дамблдору, и были письма самого Альбуса. Были неотправленные письма маленького Тома Риддла его отцу.

Летние, перемежающиеся почти прозрачными сухими стебельками редких трав письма Ремуса Люпина Северусу Снейпу.

Было страшное короткое письмо Питера Петтигрю Джеймсу Поттеру. Судя по дате, оно должно было на пару дней обогнать Волдеморта...

Письма Малфоев и Блэков, Лонгботтомов и Уизли.

Страшные тайны, бесконечное горе, неоправданные надежды и несбывшаяся любовь. Я плакала и продолжала читать, переполняясь тайнами словно каким-то газом, и, вместо того, чтобы распластаться под тяжестью этих тайн, казалось, еще немного – и я взлечу в воздух.

А потом я перечитывала их бессонными ночами, плача, заново переживая чужие судьбы и опять едва не взлетая под потолок.

Но чаще всего я брала в руки это письмо, написанное не на плотном грубом пергаменте, а на тоненькой маггловской бумаге. Наверное, потому что герои этого письма стояли перед моими глазами особенно живо.

"Здравствуй, Северус,– следующее предложение тщательно вымарано из письма и даже на свет не видно слов.– Теперь я точно знаю, каково быть ведьмой. Ты засмеялся, да? Смейся, тебе и должно быть смешно. Я жду сына, ты знаешь? Конечно, каждой ведьме известно, кто родится, это совсем просто. Но я не каждая. И когда его крохотная пяточка пинает изнутри мой живот, я понимаю еще одно. Это твой сын, Северус. Ты не поверишь...– и вновь жирный заборчик, за которым не видно слов.– Впрочем, ты поверишь, ты же маг. Ты сейчас...– целых три строчки вымараны.– Я ненавижу тебя, Северус Снейп. Ненавижу за эту тайну, которая будет скрыта от Джеймса и Гарри до самой моей смерти. Л."

Вот такое письмо. Оно осталось неотправленным, но волей судьбы и моей вероломной Выручай-комнаты оказалось у адресата.

– Ну кто так делает, – вздыхаю я, взывая к совести комнаты. Интересно, у комнат бывает совесть?

  
***

  
Комната трясется и вибрирует, я отставляю чашку и накидываю шаль на плечи.

Иногда хочется побыть наедине с собой, но, наверное, это слишком просто для стража, и мне остается довольствоваться подглядыванием в щелочку чужой жизни.

Дверь открывается. У стены я вижу ссутулившегося Северуса Снейпа.

– Снова ты? – не успеваю сдержать я невежливый возглас. Мало кто попадает ко мне во второй или третий раз, но чтобы попасть уже на следующий день...– За тобой снова гонится Дамблдор? – ехидство иногда может спасти положение, поэтому я судорожно пытаюсь этим воспользоваться.

– Нет,– вяло отмахивается Северус. – Разговор, к моему великому сожалению, уже состоялся.

– А как же тогда?.. – я вспоминаю о правилах приличия и пропускаю Снейпа в комнату.

– Я её попросил,– коротко отвечает Северус.

Он попросил! Мою комнату!

Пока я закипаю вместе с чайником, Северус снова прилипает к дивану, гладя его и что-то шепча, словно большой грузной собаке.

Мне становится стыдно. Надо помнить о том, что он узнал вчера. Нетрудно и тронуться с таких новостей.

– Ты сказал Гарри? – говорю я и больно бью себя по губам.

Ну что за привычка говорить, а потом думать?!

– Когда я умру,– словно и не слыша меня, мечтательно произносит Северус, – я стану душой этой комнаты. Правда, милая?

Я пытаюсь понять, кто здесь милая – я или комната, но он продолжает.

– Такому месту мало сердца, ему нужна душа. Мне недолго осталось, но потом… ты же возьмешь меня сюда, где я был счастлив?

– Северус, ты поговорил с Гарри? – снова повторяю я, уже уверенно.

– Мне недолго осталось, – повторяет тихо Северус, но теперь я точно знаю, что говорит он это именно мне. – Зачем Гарри отец, который погряз в своих ошибках и преступлениях, который вот-вот совершит еще одно. Отец, которого убьет если не один из авроров, то точно один из Пожирателей?

Я молчу и наливаю чай.

Иногда я думаю, что полеты и квиддич – это и в самом деле чепуха, а по-настоящему хорошо я умею только молчать и заваривать чай.

– Я не сразу так решил, – продолжает Северус. – Сначала мне хотелось разрыдаться… знаете, Роланда, похоже, вы умеете хранить секреты,– он упирается взглядом в мою коллекцию. – Мне захотелось разрыдаться и, Мерлин свидетель, я разрыдался. Потом я напился и зачем-то попытался утопиться в Черном озере. Вместо этого я лишь промок и измазался в тине, а еще протрезвел. Потом я даже думал признаться Гарри, но… я должен скоро сделать нечто настолько ужасное, что жить с этим грузом невозможно. К счастью, мне и не придется жить с этим долго. А делить груз с сыном… я не хочу.

– Зато у него будет отец, – упрямо бормочу я, понимая, что звучит это не очень уверенно.

– У него уже был крестный, – останавливает меня Северус.

  
***

  
В прошлом году Гарри Поттер потерял крестного.

Я узнала об этом случайно, когда в мою комнату каким-то лихим ветром занесло Грейнджер и Уизли. Гермиона совсем ничего не смыслит в полетах и квиддиче, но голова у неё достаточно светлая, чтобы не попадаться после отбоя.

Впрочем, похоже, их встреча была лишена романтики, и дело было не в поцелуях, а в беспокойстве за друга.

Мне оставалось лишь заваривать чай и поражаться тому, какие друзья у Поттера.

Так я узнала о событиях в Министерстве, о том, что Сириус Блэк не был убийцей и о том, как он упал за арку.

Сама того не желая, я узнала, что Гарри Поттер плохо спит ночами. Я узнала, что ему не хватает крестного, к которому он успел так сильно привязаться за тот короткий срок, что они были знакомы.

Тогда я решила, что это странно, но, поразмышляв пару недель, пришла к выводу, что виновато одиночество, не выбранное, а навязанном еще совсем маленькому Гарри.

Наверное, так все осиротевшие или просто лишенные домашнего тепла дети привязываются к любому, кто проявит к ним участие. Наверное, поэтому я никого не выделяю на своих занятиях, ведь с первого взгляда не поймешь, как обстоят дела у ребенка в семье, а стать чьей-то мамой или бабушкой я себе не могу позволить – я уже страж.

  
***

  
– Не хочу, чтобы Гарри горевал по мне, – снова произносит Северус. – Вы знаете, Роланда, пусть я снова ошибусь, но я не хочу причинить ему боль.

Я молчу, чувствуя тонкий привкус новой тайны.

– Я хотел забрать его после смерти Поттеров, – продолжает Северус. Он держит в руках чашку чая, но, кажется, не помнит о ней. – И не потому, что я подозревал о том, что… написано в письме, – слова даются ему с трудом. – Просто он сын моей любимой, и глупо было бы не забрать его.

– Но, – шепчу я еле слышно, – Альбус посчитал, что?..

– Нет, Альбус тут ни при чем. Это я решил, что так будет слишком сложно для нас обоих,– Северус уставился в чашку. – Я решил, что успею еще стать для него самым важным. А потом он пришел в Хогвартс, и я решил просто издалека заботиться о нем.

– И после всего, что случилось тогда здесь, тебе так никогда и не хотелось узнать, чей он сын? – тихо говорю я.

– Хотелось, – Северус отставляет почти полную кружку и сжимает кулаки. – Когда он упал с метлы на третьем курсе, ты ведь помнишь? Я тогда взял его кровь, чтобы проверить. Но так и не смог. Запечатал её заклятием вечного льда и открыл лишь вчера вечером.

Он снова молчит.

– И? – я уже знаю, что он ответит.

– Конечно, он мой сын, – с вызовом отвечает Снейп. – Думаешь, я не чувствовал этого сердцем еще раньше? Но сейчас уже совершенно точно поздно. Мне остался год. Может, два или три, если все окажутся на своих местах, – загадочно говорит он. – Это слишком мало для отца. Гарри хватит потери крестного.

Я хочу напомнить Северусу, что до этой потери Гарри хотя бы был со своим крестным. Он радовался его письмам, их встречам. Он получил от него в подарок свою «Молнию» и короткую иллюзию семьи.

Может, лучше этого и не было бы. Так считает Северус.

Но как считает сам Гарри?

Никто и никогда не спросит об этом мальчика, взрослые сами решают, как ему будет лучше. Раз за разом, один за другим.

– Значит, чтобы не терять, нужно просто не иметь? – тихо говорю я.

– Да, – так же тихо отвечает Северус.

Он уходит, оставляя меня размышлять в одиночестве.

  
***

  
Я почему-то живо представляю Снейпа с маленьким Гарри. Мужчина увлеченно читает вслух журнал «Зельеварение», а малыш засыпает у него на коленях, убаюканный этой «сказкой».

Я почти слышу топот маленьких ножек по пустынным коридорам Хогвартса, который принял бы малыша вместе с отцом, скрыл бы их от всех невзгод и преследователей.

Я вижу Северуса, поучающего Гарри, как правильно здороваться со взрослыми и общаться с девочками, я вижу его с подросшим сыном, который рассказывает ему о Чжоу или Уизли.

Я вижу их в Хогсмиде, в Сладком королевстве. Северус морщится, но платит за три кулька конфет, которые набирает Гарри. Они вместе возвращаются в Хогвартс, и Северус напрасно делает суровое лицо, глядя, как шумят дети, делящие сладости.

К сожалению, нас с Выручай-комнатой не обмануть, мы чутко чувствуем правду.

Поэтому я вижу Гарри на могиле Северуса. Прикрываю глаза, чтобы не рассматривать дату, смотрю на мокрое от слез лицо Гарри.

Неужели и в самом деле лучше всего этого не иметь?

Я давно поняла, что быть счастливым нельзя. Можно лишь помнить, что ты был счастливым до того, как что-то произошло в твоей жизни. Какая-то потеря.

Мне хочется, чтобы комната столкнула на моем диване Гарри и Северуса, мне хочется сказать им, что я плачу не над потерями тех людей, чьи письма хранятся в моей комнате, нет. Я плачу над тем, что у них было .

Но комната стоит на месте. Увы, я не могу себе позволить этого.

Открывать глаза слепцам – не моя работа, я лишь страж.

  
***

  
Битва закончилась. Победители подсчитывают потери и плачут от радости и горя. Мне тоже хочется побыть наедине с самыми дорогими. Пусть и вещами.

Поэтому я ищу свою комнату, которая с начала Битвы исчезла в круговоротах лестниц, скрылась в тайных уголках Хогвартса.

Когда я нахожу её, дверь сразу же распахивается, впуская меня в тепло, словно и не было никакой битвы. Не было крови и боли, не было страха и ненависти.

Я обхожу комнату. Что-то неуловимо изменилось, но я не сразу понимаю, что.

В воздухе витает слабый аромат успокоительных и бодрящих зелий, смесь которых настраивает меня на миролюбивый и добродушный лад.

Я вижу свою чашку с чаем.

Чай, кажется, только что заварен, и чашка всё еще горячая.

Я беру чашку и делаю первый глоток.

Отличный чай.

– Ну что я могу сказать, – вслух произношу я. – У тебя получилось, да, Северус? Мои поздравления, – за неимением бокала с шампанским я салютую в пустоту чашкой чая.

Легкий ветер открывает мое окно, заносит запах свежей зелени и сбрасывает фантики со стола, заставляя их кружиться над полом.

Ах да, ведь на улице май.

Солнце бьет прямо в глаза, а легкий ветер ощущается на шее теплым дыханием незримой души моей комнаты.

Мне и радостно, и еще больше грустно.


End file.
